Parker and Val: summer for two! (PAL FAN FIC)
by Purplepenguin456
Summary: This story takes place after the Liv and Maddie: Cali Style series finale, Parker and Val are heading to the Biodome for a two month trip over the summer. Little do they know they're about to have the time of their lives! But will they as friends...or more?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY** **READERS**! **As most people know Liv and Maddie recently ended and to me that was the last good Disney show left :( sry to people who like bunk'd, K.C. UNDERCOVER or other Disney shows but that's just how I feel. My favorite part of the show was PAL! (Val and Parker) I Wish the show hadn't ended cause I'm not ready to say bye to my favorite Disney pairing! They were soooo adorable! But because it is I feel thatg I wanna show you guys how I wish season 5 could have went if it didn't end. So this story is a PAL fanfic and will I will begin during the after the final scene of the series finale. This should end up being a long story cause it will also go into their summer in Bolivia! I hope you guys enjoy!**

Parker and Val: summer for two ( A PAL FANFIC)

We let out the final words of better in stereo with Liv. I was gonna miss these guys, this would be the end of the Rooneys. Everyone will have gone their seperate ways for a while. I looked around the fire. Everyone was smiling including me. I looked over at Val who was doing the same as I was doing, looking around at the group. Eventually she noticed me looking at her. She looked beautiful against that fire light as she smiled back at me, blushing a little. She looked down and the blush grew even redder. Gosh she's adorable when she does that. I realized what she was looking at. When I was looking around the group I had totally forgotten that I was holding Val's hand. Now it was my turn to blush. Everyone was now getting up circling around the camp fire with the marshmallows Willow had brought.

"So um...you wanna get a marshmallow?" She said with a slight giggle.

"um ya sure," I said as we got up and entered the circle around the camp fire. She let go of my hand as we grabbed our sticks and marshmallows. Dang it. At least she still stood by me.

"Hey...you guys wanna play truth or dare?" Maddie said with a smile.

"That sounds fun!" Karen said with a motherly smile.

"okay...Joey, truth or dare?" Liv said with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm...truth."

"Okay, who was your first kiss?"

"Willow here," he said with a smile as they hugged.

"no it wasn't," maddie said.

"Y-yes it was!"

"no! It was metal mouth Kacie!"

"I remember that! Homecoming two years ago! After the dance! She jumped on you and tried to kiss you! You tried to stop her but your weak little arms couldn't do it!" Diggie said laughing uncontrollably.

"OMG I MISSED THAT!" Liv said.

"I'm not weak! Am I willow!" Joey said turning to her.

"Ya, let's just say that..."

Joey face grew a large frown. meanwhile Me and Val were doing the same as Diggie.

"I've loved this night so far!"Val said smiling. " thanks for inviting me."

"no problem," I said as she hugged me. "It wouldn't be the same without you in the group."

"your just being nice," she said blushing again.

"nope. That's the truth! Your like our family. You were one of my first friends here in Cali, we might have been rivals at one point but people have there beginnings, and now your my best friend here in Cali, I thank you for that," I smiled at her and she returned it and gave me another hug. I almost melted, her arms were just so...comfortable.

I looked down. Here hand was close to mine again,should I? I wanted to hold her hand again. That was the greatest feeling I've had so far in Cali. If I was down, Val could make me happy. That's just how it works. I looked at the fire intently thinking about what we're gonna do when we get to Bolivia. I don't know what Val wants to do but I know the courses there that intrest me most. The Mars:Water Needed program was neat. But so was the Mars: space housing course, maddie would love that one. I mean there are just so many-

I looked down to see Val's hand bumping into mine. I opened it up a little more, and she slide her hand in, fitting almost perfectly. This was officially my favorite thing in Cali. That's when I heard it,a cough.

"hey Parker, watcha doing?" Joey said with a smile.

I knew what he was looking at. Me and Val. And soon, everyone turned to me and Val.

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter I'll update the story as soon as I can! Have a good day and remember to drop a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! So I hoped you like chapter 1 cause it's time to find out what happens! Enjoy!**

VAL'S POV

we imeddiately seperated hands and I began to play with my fingers. I looked over at Parker who was shoving a whole marshmallow in his mouth. Jumbo size. I thought he was gonna choke! Then the whole circle except us two bursted out laughing. Karen quickly got up and hugged Parker embarrassing him.

"my baby boy's growing up! You've got your first girlfriend, I haven't been happy like this for you since your voice finally changed. You were such a late bloomer!"

that made Parker completely embarrassed cause then I started laughing. Late bloomer? Poor little Parker! I had to admit I did feel a little bad for him though. Then Liv noticed me. She gave me a wicked smile. That's never good.

"mom she's not my girlfriend! We're just friends!"

my heart dropped a little. Okay I'll admit it I do like Parker a bit, but I don't wanna make things awkward between us, I tried dropping hints a lot with the Pal joke and all of these hugs and that I just held his hand...but I don't think he got the message still. My heart pumped again a little as Karen said her come back to that sentence.

"that's not what your hand said!" She exclaimed.

that's when that Liv smiled caught back up.

"Guys look at Val! She's not getting enough love! I think she does!"

my eyes shot open as Willow and Dump Truck shot up.

"oh come here Val it's gonna be all okay! She started pulling on my cheeks like my grandma. Yep this is fun.

Then to add onto it dump truck started hugging me and patting my head.

"There, there Val it's gonna be all okay!" I frowned.

i looked over at Parker who was being kissed on the forehead and hugged by his mom. At least I didn't have it as bad as him. He looked over at me and rolled his eyes making me giggle a little. DT started patting my head again. Parker laughed as I gained a frown. That's when I saw it. That mischievous Parker face that I knew to well. I lifted up his finger and jabbed his mother's side. She laughed and fell to the dirty ground as he tickled her.

"Run!" He yelled.

I broke free of the two and ran up to the boardwalk not to far. A little bit after Parker ran up to my side, trying to catch his breath.

"I wanna back my eleven!" Dump truck yelled.

I looked over at Parker who was checking the time on his phone. We're we really actually doing this?

"It's 9:00, we have 2 hours," he said

"Are we really doing this?" I asked.

"Well, do you want to?"

"Heck ya I do! But it kinda suprised me," I said. "I thought it was a joke."

"Joke or not we're doing it!"

I smiled at

"Okay!" I said. "Where shall we go?"

"hmm...how about that Ice Cream parlor?" He said pointing to was a small build with pink and blue strips. Cute.

"Okay!" I yelled into the sky making Parker laugh a bit.

We walked over to the small, sweet place.

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED CHAPTER TWO. THE THIRD ONE WILL BE UP SOON! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Have a great day or evening!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY READERS! Sorry it's been a couple of days since the last chapter but I just haven't had to time lately. I should be making another fan fic too but it won't be as long as this one and won't be in Liv and Maddie. Anyways, enjoy!**

PARKER'S POV

We both walked up to the door as I stood in front of it. There was an old looking white sign on the door and like any normal human being I read it. It was the store hours. Looked like today it was open till 10, so we had about an hour. Would she still wanna go?

"Hey uh Parker, to open the door you have to PUSH it," she said with a small smile and her head leaning on the side a little.

Why does she do this to me. That little head cock thing that she does always makes me smile...like, I just did. Don't forget that little smile of hers, makes my eyes glow brighter when I see it...not as bright as her's are though. Then I shook back into reality.

"Oh uh yeah! I'll get it!" I said holding the door open for her as she went in with a small laugh escaping her mouth.

I walked in after her looking around the room. The place was small just as it looked from the outside. The walls were the same as the out side and all there was inside was a few cabinets, three-four seat chairs, posters on the walls, and a glass counter with 12 diffrent flavors inside...not including the little sign on the glass counter. I looked at all of the flavors of ice cream they had. Strawberry, chocolate, Vanilla, mint chocolate chip, rocky road, turtle, birthday cake, cookies n' creme, cherry sherbert, Oreo, Reese's peanut butter, and finally Napoleon. I didn't know want to chose so I was about to say strawberry when Val let out out a squal of excitement. Not usual for her. I looked over with a concerned look on my face but what I saw was her holding up the sign that was on the counter.

"THE SUPREME CHALLENGE!" It read. Apparently it was a challenge, who could eat a big bucket of ice cream within 10 minutes. The bucket was right beside the sign and let me tell ya, it was big! Did we really wanna do this?

"Are you sure Val?" I asked.

"Yes! Come on you get a free ride on the Ferris wheel how is that not cool?!"

She had a point, the Ferris wheel wasn't cheap so it could be worth it I guess, I just hoped she or I didn't get sick, but...Val really did wanna do this, so maybe it could benefit for the best.

"...CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Can you blame me? I had to get it out there!

she smiled as we both turned to the man who was eyeing us.

"I still remember when kids like you were normal...I guess that time was long gone."

Val smirked a little at that as I actually had a huge smile plastered on.

"Well what do ya kids want?" He asked.

"Well I think we would like to do the Supreme challenge if we could," she said with confidence.

"Ya sure, but if you have extreme diherra don't come running to me," he side as he picked up an ice cream scooper.

that made me go a little queezy. Was I really gonna risk the marshmallows and hot dogs to spew out of my stomach and mouth. I took a gulp and spook.

"Okay let's do this," I said watching him scoop out one scoop of all 12 flavors. If we each eat 6 scoops then we should be equal, I know I can eat 6 scoops but I don't know about Val but I better hope she can. After what seemed like a minute he dropped the bucket in front of us along with two spoons.

"Eat up," he said pointing to a table. "Try not to make to much of a mess."

We sat down and put the narrow boat like bucket between us.

"Hey Val, are you able to eat 6 scoops?"

"I don't know but it's worth a try I guess."

I ran over to a pile of bowls and picked up the first two I could reach. We began to scoop up the 6 flavors each and plop them into our bowls. I got chocolate, strawberry, rocky road, Napoleon, turtle, and sherbet...I hate sherbert.

"Dig in!" Val yelled as she dug her spoon into the mint chocolate chip and ate it. Maybe she would eat all six scoops.

I decided to start if with the worst one...sherbert. I just now realized that the scoops were actually pretty big. I could already tell this was gonna go great. Still, somehow I swallowed the whole thing...whole. So yeah, I might, have almost choked...could've worried Val a little bit, but I'll pretend that never happened. 1 down...5 to go. How could she get me into this? She finished her first scoop a little bit after me and that was good news. I dipped into the chocolate and looked over at the counter man who I was guessing was the owner of the place, but instead I saw a black, solid electronic clock, it had the time we had left on it. 9:00 minutes, not too much time left! I slid the rest of the chocolate ice cream down my throat and began to work on my turtle ice cream. Val had just now finished her third scoop. She was faster than I thought, nice job. I downed the turtle then scooped up the vanilla and ate it fast. Now we were equal again. I looked back at the clock again. 8:21. If we kept going like this then we would for sure win. 2 more left wouldn't be so hard would it? I looked over at Val, she had 1 more left, she had sped past me again. She was about to dip into the last scoop, but befor she did so she dropped it into the the bowl and face planted onto the table. I'm pretty sure I heard a small ow sound.

"You okay?" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm full...can't...eat...more," she said as I stuck my next scoop into my mouth.

I stood there comforting her for a couple of minutes maybe 4? which either way wasn't a very good idea. I looked back at the clock and checked it. 3, almost 2 minutes. I was full myself but it was a challenge to eat the last two scoops but I believed in myself...I think...okay maybe not. I finished the second to last scoop. LAST SCOOP... .late.

Val and I sat in disappointment with the spoon still in hand. The man came over and took the bowls, bucket, and spoons we still had in hand.

"You know, you kids did pretty well for your age," he said with a smile as he slid a free ride ticket into Val's hands.

her face imeddiately woke up with a squeal and she hugged the man as he tried to scoot back. When he finally got out of her grasp he spoke.

"Okay princess a little too close!" He said with a smile."you kids best hurry, I'm gonna close a little early tonight, you guys need to hurry to if your gonna ride that Ferris wheel, it'll close down soon too."

"Okay, thanks!"I said as Val dragged me out the door.

"Teenage couples..." I heard him mumble with a chuckle. Did we really look like that? Luckily Val didn't hear that so she wouldn't get mad about it.

We began walking around the corner of the shop.

"Little princess..." I said with a sly smile.

"SHUT UP!" She said with a laugh and I followed up with one too. This time she smiled.

"Well if your gonna call me princess then...shall we go knightly one?" She said in a British accent.

I looked down to notice she had her arm in a linking position so I slide my arm in and held on.

"We shall!" I said as we walked towards the glowing lights of the Ferris wheel.

Hope you guys liked this chapter, took a while to write this one and decide what I wanted in it. Anyways as always, remember to review and go ahead and favorite this cause there's more to come! The next will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry **it's been a while guys like Two flipping months but I finally have time to return so hope you like this heartwarming chapter ;)**

 **Val's POV**

We walked down the boardwalk still arm in arm.

"so you think we'll make it I'm time?" I ask.

"Ya I think we make it...if we run!" Parker yells as he speeds off into a dead sprint.

I giggled as I chased after him but I just couldn't keep up, smarts and science were my game...apparently Parker was the full package...another way to say I have no chance what's so ever. But I should lent be thinking like that. I quickly smile as I final get to Parker.

"You sure your not the sporty one of the family? Cause your a whole lot faster and than me!"

"Nothing wrong with that! Your pretty adorable when you run though ya know. I blushed for about the millionth time that night. Okay maybe I should have high hopes. I don't know.

"What ever buttercup, come on let's get in line!" I said with a smile me as he smiled back.

We got in line but thing was that dang sign! This thing closed in five minutes...Parker saw too cause he looked at me and gave me a frowny face. Guess I can scrap that good bye.

The man controlling the Ferris wheel began to lead the people to the last cart as the line began to diverge behind us. We began to turn around to walk back the the horrors of the camp fire. Then I felt it. A hand clamp onto my shoulder. It was the elder man.

"Why don't you younger lovers go and ride this, we have plenty of times the man said with a bright smile.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU...THANK YOU!" I said giving the older man a big hug. I always loved elder people.

the man lead me .and Parker into the cart instead now and he pressed a button and we ascended upwards. The cart began to shake and Parker had a mini panic attack. It wasn't bad so I just giggled at his dorkiness. If I do ever get him some how (which is probably never:( ) then I'm gonna call him my little dork. Suites him pretty nice actually. The ride was a lot slower than we thought so we began conversation about the ice cream.

"suprised you haven't thrown up on me yet," Parker said looking at the sun then back at me several. I was starting to get curious but was hoping I didn't look to suspicious.

"Well being a scientist has given me a pretty strong stomach if I have to say so myself."

"I don't know why I even asked that," he said with a small laugh and I followed.

All of a sudden then a huge cold front hit me leaving me shivering. We're in California, why am I cold?

"You okay?" Parker asked concerningly. He must have saw me shiver.

"I'm fine, just a little cold, thanks for asking though.

"Ah it's nothing, I'll do anything to make sure you feel great," he said looking at me.

You wanna know how to help me? Just ask me out idiot! I almost said that out loud and laughed but what Happened next shut me up. Parker slowly slipped his arm around my neck and I began to feel toasty. I never wanted to leave that position. Even though I felt like seconds...it was great. We stopped at the bottom and got out. The worker wished us goodnight as he closed the door to the ride and we politely responded. Then Parker just stopped. Just stopped with big worried eyes.

"What's up?" I said.

"yeah we're gonna be late...unless we...run?" He said with an apologetic smile and yelled Come on as he ran. I rolled my eyes and ran after him. God sometimes I hate my little dork.

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED! WERE GONNA FIND OUT A LITTLE ABOUT PARKER'S EMOTIONS OF THAT CHAPTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. WHICH MIGHT BE IN THE MORNING! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER, PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

**IM GONNA MAKE UP FOR MY LOST TIME SO THAT MEANS TWO CHAPTERS IN LESS THAN 9 HOURS! WOO! IM ON A ROLE! Maybe I'll get three in today?**

 **PARKER'S POV**

I'll admit I might have been going a tad bit earlier cause I wanted to see Val try to run at me again, I don't know why but It's just so adorable! That reminds me...I didn't flip out when I called her adorable! I don't know if that's awesome or embarrassing...man do I like her. I looked over to notice that Val had caught back up to me how?!

"Thanks for slowing down for me Parker," Val said with a small smile.

Is it weird that I wanted to put my arm around her again. She might have been cold but to me she was as warm as the sun. I look down to notice that I had started to just jog when I was thinking about Val. The things that women does to me.

"Nah! I think I'm just gonna run off again we only have two minutes!" I began to speed off again.

"No you don't!" Val yelled.

she jumped onto my back which slowed me down a little bit but she was actually pretty light weight. Guess she eats health most of the time. I laughed as I got lost into to space again. I think I made Val a little suspicious, then again who would I was-

"Hey the two love birds are back ten minutes early!" Diggy yelled.

"Wait...ten minutes early! You told me we had to get here now!" Val yelled as she slapped me in the back of the head.

"Did Parker lie to his girlfriend?"

I began to run from Val again cause well I didn't wanna get hit. Some how being told she's my "girlfriend" didn't make things to awkward weirdly. Eventually me and Val both got tired and laid down in the grass.

"Why do you have to be so fast?" Val said, "cause your really freaking tiring."

"That's just how I am," I said giving her a quick hug but somehow in that short time she'd given me a quick hug. I felt a light shift on my shoulder. Val had laid her head down on my shoulder and closed her eyes. She wasn't falling asleep was she? I looked up from her sweet little face to see diggy and maddie looking at us and having a conversation. I gave her a small wave and she gave me a wink and a smile. I looked over by her to see diggy giving me a thumbs up. Hey at least I had some kind of support right? They had already finished packing up so they were just waiting on us. I shook Val's head slightly and she awoke.

"Hey pretty girl, Time to go."

she blushed a little when I said pretty girl.

"Okay," she said as she and I got up and dusted ourselves off.

"hey Val, are you wanting me to take you home?" Diggy said.

"That would be great actually, thanks,"she said.

"I'll see ya later beautiful," diggy said to maddie as he kissed her forehead and she began to walk off. I was about to follow her when I felt something squeeze my hand. I looked to my left to see Val slip her hand out of mine. She smiled.

"see ya later."

"Bye."

Then it came back to me...on that Ferris wheel, after just a couple of seconds, I think I realized I had never seen a girl as beautiful as Val in the moonlight.

AHHH I LOVE BEING ABLE TO WRITE AGAIN! WELL LIKE I SAID I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET IN ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY SOMETIME BUT I DON'T KNOW CAUSE IM PLANNING ON STARTING A NEW STORY TODAY ON THE CONTROVERSIAL 13 REASONS WHY! UHH I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THAT SHOW! I WATCHED IT ABOUT A MONTH, ALMOST TWO MONTHS AGO SO IM REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS! PEACE OUT READERS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! See three Chapters in one day...doubt I'll get in four but you never known ;) also this chapter will be another Parker POV sry to those who were waiting for the next Val chapter but this is one that I really have to make a Parker POV I'll try to maybe get a fourth one in today where it's a Val POV but I don't know yet, I keep trying to write that 13 reasons why story but I just don't know how to start it up, it wanna make it good and the few ideas I have arn't the greatest so it might not actually go up today. Sry about that to so hope you guys enjoy this chapter this I'll have maybe a bit of romance but that's really not what this chapter's about.**

 **Parker's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around my room. This was it, probably the last time that I would be sleeping in this room. I move out of bed and take my shirt off. I look around the closet by my bed for a shirt and pick one out. Plain Jane red. Not the fanciest but I really don't need anything like that. Jeans also sounded good so I slipped them onto. I had already moved most of my stuff out of my room that I needed. I took one good hard look. A dresser, a bed, a couple of pieces of clothing and a lamp. I had all of my tools already in 1 of the three suitcases. I let maddie borrow half of them for the summer since she's heading down to New Orleans. I closed the door and smiled. Good bye room. I went down the stairs, the living room had never really ever been this still, from family meetings to seagulls in the living room it was never still. I smiled once again as I crossed the wooden doors. it sounded completely quiet through out the house, but I knew where everyone was. I opened the kitchen door and slipped inside to see every not talking at the table eating. I poured me some coco balls and sat down at the table and ate.

"So uh, when do you need to be at the airport Parker?" Maddie asked quietly.

"In about an hour. I have to meet the group in the airport lobby."

"I'll drive you the other two are taking private jets and mom has to be at work in 30 minutes.

"Speaking of mom...where is she?"

"She's at the door, you best hurry," Joey said to me.

I got up from the table and ran out the kitchen door. Mom was at the door about to open it when I jumped on her giving her a hug that could kill a bear.

"I'm gonna miss you Parker," my mom said as she began to cry.

"I'll miss you too mom."

The only reason I'm not crying is cause I dried my eyes out for a week yesterday.

"You better not have let me send you to Bolivia for no reason what so ever!" She said with a laugh.

"I won't mom."

"okay, mama will see you later okay, remember to message me okay," she said still holding me tight.

"I will, promise."

"okay, bye sweety."

"bye."

and there she went out the door. I wouldn't see her for a whole two months.

I walked back into the kitchen to find no one but maddie getting her stuff together.

"Where did everyone else go?" I asked.

"they had to leave, they yelled bye but I guess you couldn't hear them, you won't be able to catch them though, they've already drove off.

"Okay, guess that means we better get then too."

"mhm, your phone is still on your dresser though, go grab it and I'll be waiting."

i gave her a nod and ran upstairs. I picked my phone up and saw they're was a message from Val

Val: hey, are you wanting to maybe met us at subway for breakfast we'll drive you to the airport?

Parker: sounds nice but I think I would rather just go with my sis for one last time. Sry.

Val: it's fine I understand, I'll see you at the air port then dork.

Parker: I'm not a dork! :|

Val: fine but your my dork! See ya

Parker: okay bye!

what did she mean by that? I thought as I slipped the phone back into my pocket. I walked down the stairs and went to the door. Good bye home. Good bye Cali. I tried, but I still couldn't muster up a tear.

45 minutes later"

the car stopped in front of the airport doors and I got the luggage out of the trunk.

"im gonna miss you alot nerd," maddie said as she ruffled my hair.

"same to you jock," I said patting her back.

"Promise me on thing Parker."

"what?"

"treat Val good make her feel good, I know I was iffy on her first but she's seems like a great person now, don't lose her."

"what do you mean by that?"

"Parker don't play dumb with me I know you two like eachother!"

"she doesn't like me like that!"

"Whatever, and why didn't you say you don't?"

"...please don't tell her anything..."

"I won't," she said with a smirk.

"oh, and before you come back, you better be dating," she said raising an eyebrow.

"God your turning into mom!" I said

"stop! No!" She said laughing.

"ha, I'll see you later maddie," I said as I hugged her.

"see ya," She said.

I let go and turned around beginning to walk down to the doors to meet my group. Then it came. A small tear came down. And I didn't even have to try too.

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! NEXT WILL BE A VAL CHAPTER PROMISE. REMEMBER TO FAVORITE AND REVIEW! PEACE OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter! I'm so gonna make up for the lost absence! Anyways here's the Val POV that some of you might have been waiting for!**

 **Val's POV**

I looked around in our newly formed group, they're were about 19 of us counting me, but were missing Parker. We're gonna be boarding the plane in fifteen minutes so I have no clue where he is. The doors to the enterance were close to us since we're gate 4 but I don't see him anywhere. Wait never mind there he is! Guess he didn't have time to do his hair today hu? It's or crazy but his bangs are down on his forehead. That's nice. I think he saw me cause he's smiling at me now. Man that smile gets me everytime. It kinda stinks though cause I really wanted him to ride with me. My mom knows I like him even though I've never told anyone and she's trying to get me to get him to ask me out but I don't wanna get weird on him, knowing Parker he wouldn't want that. Maybe were just better as friends. He stopped in front of me and began talking.

"hey Val!"

"hey, so uh have you given any thought on what your wanting to do first at the Biodome?"

"well no actually, I'll do anything you wanna do," he said with the adorable smile of his...why was he blushing?

"then I guess we can do the perfect ship landing project first, I think we could make a pretty rad spaceship."

he as quiet again then put his finger in his air. Uh oh.

"challenge!-"

"not so loud Parker!"

"oh, okay, challenge accepted!" He whispered as I giggled at him.

"That's actually the reason I invited you to eat so we could talk about the project ya know."

please don't let him catch back on!

"ya, probably would have been a good idea I just really wanted to spend one more moment with my sis."

"ya I get it, so you ever flown on a plane?"

"no actually," Parker said with a nervous face.

"your not scared are you?" I was just saying this to mess with him he's told me about his homemade hotair balloon before. Poor Joey.

"no, definitely not be just never flown that high you've seen that movie sullu haven't you?"

"ya we had to watch it for the air dynamics unit a few months ago."

"Okay, well i'm just worried that we may crash or something, I know it's rare! But it could happen!

great, now I was worried. I began to smile.

"Well what ever happens we'll get through it together, promise!"

I gave him a bear hug as he hugged. Wait is he wearing Calone? Dang he smelled good! Now it was my turn to blush, this is stalkish like is it, cause I can't really help Myself then.

"Hey! You two! Time to board the plane! Come on!" One of the other kids yelled.

"come on brunne, let's go," Parker said as he ruffled my long brown hair.

"hey you are to you know," I responded doing the same to his darker brown hair.

He slipped his hand into mine as we walked into the hallway to the air plane. And this time it wasn't awkward, it felt just right.

AAAHHHH! I LOVE HOW I ENDED THAT CHAPTER IT'S ON OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTER ENDING SENTENCES (NO I DON'T MEAN THE BOOK, IT'S JUST BEGINNING!) WELL REMEMBER TO FAVORITE, FALLOW AND REVIEW! ALSO CHECK OUT MY THIRTEEN REASONS WHY FANFIC ABOUT CLAY AND HANNAH! PEACE OUT!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey **guys! Hope this book so far is amazing to you guys! I love writing it! I wish this reallycould have happened I can just see and Parker and Val tv Show uuhhhhh Nick did Sam and cat why can't Disney do this for us! Stupid money issues :( anyways thank you to the people that went and read my 13RW fanfic! don't wry the book is about to start getting romantic, I would think you would know after chapter 3 but just incase lol. Anyways, ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**

PARKER'S POV

.

So the plane ride wasn't nearly as bad as I thought, man that sky was beautiful...before I fell asleep the rest of the plane ride. I think Val did too due to how hyper she is! If people could bounce off walls that would be her! We walked into the lobby and I looked around at the weird words. Then again this is Bolivia, whole diffrent language.

"Oohhhh pretty lobby! I can't read those signs Parker what do they say?!"

"woah! Val are you okay?"

"yeah I'm great! The food lady on the plane gave me a flipping red bull! I think I'm actually seeing red bulls!"

I know that Val eats pretty health so I know she's never had a red bull. I have one every few months and the first time was a blast...for me. The living room didn't look to nice anymore.

" can I take Val to the restroom, I think she's going to get sick."

"ya sure we'll be waiting behind the passport line."

"okay, be there in a second."

was the man who had brought us here to Bolivia, just for the plane ride though.

"Parker I don't need to use the bathroom! I need to run around and get WILD!

"nnnoooo you arn't! You can do that at the base when we get there!"

i grabbed her around the body and picked her up.

"Parker Rooney let me go!"

"Val listen to me...if you go to the bathroom I'll get you a shake at the mall here at the airport!"

"Hhhmmmm okay! I'll be back in a sec!"

she began to walk to the bathroom then went into a sprint (still adorable) I knew what she was doing. Seconds later the vomit sound came. I leaned against the wall by the girl's bathroom until Val came. Note taken, never give Val a red bull ever. A couple of minutes later she came out slouching.

"thanks Parker, that was really helpful...I don't have a very pleasant taste in my mouth..."

"ha, I know, believe me!"

I grabbed her hand and led her to the passport line.

"Val they need your passport."

"got it."

She dug around in her purse with one hand. The other was still glued to mine. I mean I like it but kinda weird.

"here you go sir," she said smiling at him as he scanned it in and handed it back to her.

"you two have a good time!" He said.

"thanks!"

she let go of my hand and put it in my face.

"what?"

"money for shake."

"Uuhhhh fine, I'll go ahead and get myself one too.

I saw the group but they were splitting up to diffrent stores. Probably giving us some shopping time before we go.

I pulled out my money. Oh great 3.45 cents...just enough!...for one shake.

"can I get a mango strawberry shake?"

"sure thing bud! That'll be...3.45 cents!"

I gave him the cash as one of the workers handed me the shake and I handed it off to Val.

"thanks bud," she said patting me on the back.

wait did I just get friendzoned or not?

"where's yours?"

"I only had enough for one so..."

"nope! We're not gonna do it like that! Sir can I have another straw?"

"ya sure, here you go."

she put the straw in the Shake and took a sip. Is it weird that I was looking at her lips while she was sipping it? Eh I'm just gonna pretend it's normal. She handed me the other straw and the shake...oh...what the heck!

I dipped the straw into the shake and took a sip. Hey it was pretty good actually.

"I'll say you have petty good taste in drinks Val," I said handing her the drink.

"You got that right Rooney," she said with a giggle and she began to lean into me I noticed. Ah I've been chancy all day why not keep being dicey!

i put met arm around her and we laughed for a few seconds then she slid out.

"you okay?" I said.

"ya know, if you want me to stay in that position for me...you'll have to do something."

"Will it cost me money?"

"nope."

"Then lead the way."

she began to walk a ahead of me leading me to...the library?

"what's going on Val?"

"guess your about to find out," she said as she winked at me and we went through the library doors. I almost melted right then and there.

MAN THIS NEVER GETS OLD! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER, SRY IF IT FELT A LITTLE OFF I WAS HAVING A MINOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. RENEMBER TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! PEACE OUT!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers! Hope you guys liked the last chapter! Once I read over it again I ended up feeling a little more proud of it, so I have another idea for an fanfic but idk if I should do it or not, if it gets enough "yes" answers then I'll tell you guys what it is next chapter, wanna keep you guys suspended! anyways if you do wanna give me your opinion then just tell me by using the reviews! Guest or user of FF can review a book just if you didn't know that. So enjoy the chapter! This one outta be cute ;)**

 **Val's POV**

For some reason that red bull has givin me so much freakin energy! I would have never had the bravery to lean into Parker or even wink at him like this, but heck this stuff was working!

I looked around the library's shelf looking for the S section. There she is!

"Val can you please tell me what we're doing in this library?"

"your gonna find out cutie just hold up!"

oh my God did I just call him cutie?!

"Val your really worrying me now...you never act like this."

"I guess this is my wildside!"

i was jumping in the furniture in there and everything! How was I not in trouble yet?!

"well Val I don't know if I like this "wild side" of you! It's not the cute innocent nice smart Val I know."

"well she's gonna be gone for a while now! She isn't coming back!"

"well if she isn't coming Parker I'll see this Val later!" He said walking out of the library.

I imeddiately stop jumping...what did I just do?...AH HIS LOSS! I kept jumping and giggling still curious why I hadn't been caught yet.

I opened my eyes to find myself on a bench, what going on?

I see our guider man sitting next to me...why can't I remember his name, wexlar? What was it?

"um...sir where am I?"

"oh your awake, our travel bus gets here in 10 minutes so we're gonna get to the lobby in 5 minutes, better get ready!" He said as he got up and walked to the water fountain.

I checked my bag to make sure I had everything...red bull?...that explains it. I finally finished and looked around everyone was talking to someone except...Parker? He was walking there by himself looking agitated and sad at the sametime. I walked up to him and started talking.

"hey Parker!"

he nodded at me without a smile.

"You okay Parker?"

"I'm fine, I should be asking if your off your hype run."

"wait, is that why I found that red bull in my bag? I awoke up on the bench but last thing I remember is the plane ride."

"wait seriously?" He said as a grin grew on his face.

"ya!" I said as we began to laugh. "Whatever I said wasn't true parker okay, my mind was all lily Daly so I don't know what I said."

his face got a frown on it again.

"no somethings wrong with you now," I said patting his back.

"No really I'm fine Val, thanks though," he said as the grin came back.

We looked forward and saw the big blue bus waiting.

"Dibs on window seat!" I yelled running to it.

"no you don't!"

I looked back at Parker, if he was running he would have already been past me...what was he doing? Now I was curious?

"hey uh Parker...watcha doing?"

"I'm I W-was looking a-at the bus...nice navy blue."now he was playing with his fingers.

he was studdering...he's lyyyiiinnnnggg...then what- oh god! I began to laugh really ask we sat into the bus seat.

"what's so funny" He said curiously.

"Oh nothin...just watching you back there...yep, cause that's a real nice bus Parker."

I looked at him as he began to grow extremely red.

"OKAY I THINK YOUR ADORABLE WHEN YOU RUN YOU HAPPY NOW?!" He slapped his hands over his mouth and hid in his shirt.

this was gonna be a long summer.

THERES THAT CHAPTER COMPLETED! YOU GUYS REMEMBER TO GIVE YOUR OPINION ON ANOTHER FAN FIC! THE 13RW FAN FIC IS GOING PRETTY GOOD ALL READY! MAKE SURE YOU CHECK IT OUT! I HAVE PLANS FOR SEVERAL FAN FICS BUT I THINK IV'E PICKED ONE OUT! ANYWAYS REMEMBER TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND GIVE YOUR OPINION/REVIEW! PEACE OUT READERS!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sry thats it's been a little over a week since an update, if you read my 13RW fan FIC than you'll know why but if you haven't then I've been on vacation the whole time I had barely no wifi connection so I didn't use my phone almost at all, the vacation was probably better that way though, it was really fun, anyways, here is the next chapter of summer for two! Enjoy!**

Parker's POV

So did I just admit to Val that I liked her or not? Wish I had and wish I hadn't, god I'm a wimp. My kicked my feet on the front of the seat in front of me wondering how these shifting side chairs worked as Val watched a movie...oh crap...she didn't think I was some kind of perve or something did she, cause I didn't mean it like that! Just peachy.

"have you ever seen this movie Parker?"

"what is it?"

"inception...I don't know what the heck's going on in this movie."

"ha, trust me I didn't either...actually none of my family did...even Joey! And everyone knew he was the biggest nerd back in Wisconsin."

"mhm."

while me and Val were talking on the plane before she fell asleep I told her about the falcon thing being fake, for some reason she believed me. She gave me a quick smile and turned her head back and to her Intriguing movie. I looked back at the window looking at the landscape outside the window when a whole wave of sad emotions just hit me. It came back to me, she didn't know she did any of that stuff early...no winking...flirting...shake sharing...none of it...zilch...nada. I let out a sigh as I began to think somemore. What am I doing chasiheartng Val like this? It's nuts and stupid. She probably didn't even like me back...there goes me and another one of my stupid challenges but the thing is...I can't complete this one. Maybe...I need...to get over her...just move on. We arn't here to find dumb relationships were here in the name of science! and this kinda stuff wasn't rocket science...she just wants to be friends. I'm now going to try to get over Val Wishheart.

HARD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER...UH IT JUST MAKES ME SAD WRITING IT! WELL AS ALWAYS REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! PEACE OUT READERS! SRY THAT THIS WAS REALLY SHORT BY THE WAY...I WANTED TO LEAVE A SAD EFFECT WITHOUT CONTINUING BUT I DONT THINK ILL EVER HAVE A CHAPTER THIS SHORT AGAIN! PROMISE, JUST REALLY WANTED TO MAKE IT WORK AND BEFORE YOU EVEN BEGIN TO THINK NO! WE ARE STILL NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE MIDDLE CLIMAX OF THE STORY SO BE PREPARED FOR THAT TO COME! IT'LL BE REALLY HARD TO READ AND THE CHAPTERS AFTER IT...SO I HOPE YOU'LL BE READY FOR THAT! BUT ANYWAYS, FOR REALS, PEACE OUT READERS!


	11. Chapter 11

**So it's been a couple of days since the last update, sry about that, hopes this makes up for that! Enjoy!**

Val's POV

I took the ear buds out of my ears and huffed. God that's a confusing movie! I turned to my right to talk to Parker a little more about the movie but turned out he was asleep. I didn't wanna wake him up, he looked really peaceful. I laid back and looked around at the group. Most were asleep except a girl. She was texting on her phone it seemed like...probably Mom. I looked at her a little longer as she looked up and gave me a smile.

"I thought I was the only one on this Bus still awake," She said.

"Ditto actually, my names Val, Val Wishheart."

"Lucy, Lucy Rangerbay."

"that's a pretty name," I said.

"You're is too," she replied.

she poked her head forward a little bit and saw Parker.

"Boyfriend?"

"oh uh no!" I said with laugh.

"well in that case...he's kinda cute!"

"ha, uh ya."

"But you like him?"

"no..."

Lucy raised her eyebrow at me and gave me a smile. I looked over at Parker to see if he was still asleep. Just like a bear at winter.

"okay ya I do but he doesn't like me back...at least I doubt it."

Lucy tried to keep herself laughing but she couldn't help it. She busted out and soon enough everyone on the bus woke up griping, groaning, or grouchy...well all except Parker...I think he was one of the only ones that got good sleep besides me and Lucy.

"What's so funny?" Parker said stretching.

"oh um we were talking about school...hi...my names Lucy."

She gave him a wave and flirtsy smile and wave and Parker just did a slow wave and a smile. Yep she definitely freak him out.

"HELLO RIDERS! YOU WILL BE AT THE MARS SCIENTIFIC CENTER HERE IN BOLIVIA IN A SHORT MOMENT...THANK YOU FOR RIDING, BLUE BIRD TRANSPORTAION! HAVE A NICE DAY."

everyone began to cheer as I gave Parker a hug and he returned it. He just stayed there, not letting go.

"I'm glad I got to do this with you Parker...I couldn't imagine a better partner than you."

"I lo- I mean...this means a lot to me too Val...this is gonna be a heck of ride."

I looked back at Lucy who winked at me and giggled. I blushed and turned my head too embarrassed to say anything. We let go as the bus began to come to a stop. This was it. The next chapter of my life. The next chapter of parker's life. The next chapter of our life. I got up and pulled the suitcase out from under my seat and Parker followed doing the same. We walked down the walkway and stepped out of the bus. Holy nitrogen. A giant glass half sphere Lay on top of the strong Greek like structure before us, with many other glass half Spheres laying behind it.

"this is gonna take sometime getting use too," Parker said as he stopped right beside me.

"you can say that again."

We followed the bus driver into the building. When we got inside I noticed a small, petite blonde women smile at us.

"Welcome new scientists, to the Mars bio dome...which is what your use to calling it. On the pamphlet you read it said Mars Scientific Center, meaning for short MSC. Now I am going to hand you your key. This will open up the room that you will be staying in your rooms which are actually like houses since you have everything you basically had before."

I couldn't help but quietly squeal to myself. My. Own. Flipping. House! I began to get all jittery inside until Parker put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. He smiled at me as I returned the favor. We looked back at the talking lady as I began to reach for Parker's hand. I found it and slipped it in...but no squeeze back. I slowly slipped it back out. I began to look the opposite way from Parker...is that mean or not? I just...I didn't want him to feel bad for not doing it I mean come on he was probably trying to just pay attention to the lady. She finally quit talking (which I wasn't listening too) and led us down a hallway. I grabbed my key card from the other lady walking down the isle handing them out.

"Your rooms with your partners will be connected by a small hallway with a closet, but you have to have permission from your partner to enter."

I looked over at Parker who had already been looking at me with a smile. I smiled back and looked forward so I didn't have to keep on that fake smile. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Parker was a little confused. I was hoping that he didn't start to search for answers until he found it like he did a lot.

"Well now begin calling out teammates and rooms. Rooms one, Chang and Gabriella, rooms two, Noah and Diana, rooms three Lucy and Armin, rooms four, Valory and Parker..."

"I'll see you after I get unpacked, if you wanna get some food, it is 8:00 anyways and we have all of tonight and yesterday to explore before they start the lessons?"

"Um...ya sure, I'm pretty hungry anyways."

"Okay, I'll knock on your door at...8:30-8:45?"

"...ya sounds good!"

"got it, see ya then," he said as he put the keycard in front of the sensor and went inside his room with his luggage.

I sighed as I did the same and walked into my room. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all. I walked into the room and gasped.

"Woah..."

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I PUT AN EASTER EGG TYPE THING IN THIS CHAPTER SO I'LL SEE IF YOU CAN FIND IT! ANYWAYS REMEMBER TO FOLLOW, REVIEW, AND FAVORITE! PEACE PUT READERS!


	12. Chapter 12

**So I haven't updated over the summer much at all because I've been WAY more busy than I thought u would be, I got a main part in our musical, the show ended last week but I miss it already. Sry for the absence though, here is the next chapter!**

Parker's POV

I looked around my room as a big smile grew across my face. When they said house, they weren't kidding! It was more like a big room with two levels but, you get the point. The whole room and everything in it besides the stuff I already owned was white or green. Really modern actually. A amazing desk with a lap light and a apple computer sat there yearning to be touched. There was a flatscreen TV on the other side of the room with a green couch in the middle of the room. Microwave and fridge right by the desk. There was a food court here so I didn't see the purpose in it...left overs? I grew an even bigger smile when I saw a tub of tools and supplies for me to build at will.

"This, is the life!" I said as I jumped onto the couch and picked up the remote turning on the TV...Linda and Heather was on. I clicked it and began to sing the world's best song ever when I noticed a empty picture frame on the wall. That really didn't look good, I would need to get a picture for that, probably my family or something. Then I noticed a door right beside it that would lead to the hallway that connected me and Val's rooms. I opened the door into the small hallway. The only thing there was, was a laundry shoot, and a closet for a suitcases and other stuff. I went back into my room and finally saw the spiral staircase next to the frame. How did I just now notice that?! I huffed and laughed as I went up the white and green spiral staircase. At the top was a kings, fricken, sized bed! Along with a lamp and nightstand beside it but who cares...I saw a memory foam sign on the bed! I jumped onto the second thing in the room and got comfy. I almost fell asleep when I remembered something.

"Val!" I said jumping of the bed and heading back down the nicely made stairs. Thank god I don't stink or I would have to take a-... Where is the bathroom? I'll just look when I come back! I opened the door and locked it back with the key. Why didn't I just knock on the connection door? I shrugged and knocked on her door. Was this actually happening, I didn't see myself getting to go to dinner with her after what happened this afternoon. Actually ever. But still...what happened to her? The door clicked and opened. I blushed a little. Why hasn't I changed for her at all. She looked at me with smile as I looked at her clothing. She put her hair back in a ponytail and put a pink shirt on and a blue skirt. Rarely did this girl ever even get near skirts.

"What? Different clothes?" She said as I looked at her head.

"ya...if your wearing a skirt your doing a really bad impression of Val Wishheart."

"shut up and let's get something to eat pucker."

Great, that was back.

we walked down the hallway to the nearest food place...a taco shop?

"How do taco's sound to you?" Val said as she continued walking.

"Your decision, under one circumstance though."

"what?"

"No red bulls."

"your never gonna let that go are you?"

"Nope, not until you let go of pucker."

"guess I better get use to it, cause pucker will live until I die."

We gave the waiter our menus as I took a sip of my drink. I guess it wasn't as much of a "taco shop" as I thought.

"You ordered chips right?" I said.

"oh yeah, always need a appetizer!"

"you can say that again."

"We actually need to think about what projects we want to do here," Val said.

"Ya I was actually thinking about that at the campfire, what do you think?"

"How does...the house project sound, I actually really liked building that one house with Willow and Maddie."

"It looked fun, if that's what you want to do then we can do that," I replied with a smile.

"Thanks Parker, your the best."

She leaned over and gave me a quick hug.

"Ah it's nothing."

A waiter finally came over the chips and layed them down.

"Your food should be out here in about 15 minutes," he said.

"Dig in!" Val said once the waiter left.

We both shot out hand at the same chip causing her hand to fall on top of mine.

We sat quite for a second.

"I win?" I said with a laugh and slowly slipped my hand out. I hope she didn't catch anything about how I felt about her through that.

She smiled and looked at her cup.

"I'm going to go get a refill," she said as she got up and walked to the drink machine.

I got a frown on my face. She had that same sad face on her from earlier. It was time to figure this out.

she sat down as I began to talk.

"hey, Val, can I ask you a question?"

I watched her as she took a small gulp.

"sure."

"okay um...why were you frowning this morning, you were acting really depressed.

I sat, ready for anything.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THAT CHAPTER, LEAVING YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER ;) OH AND BTW I HATE TO SAY IT BUT I THINK IM JUST GOING TO DROP THE 13RW STORY, IM JUST NOT HAVING ANY FUN WITH THAT ONE NOW UNLIKE THIS ONE. I HAVEN'T DECIDED WEATHER IM JUST DOING THIS ONE OR I'LL ADD ANOTHER STORY THAT I'LL FUN WITH, I ALSO HAVE SCHOOL COMING BACK, PLAYS, CHOIR, AND ART NOT COUNTING MY INSTAGRAM BATTLE PAGE, THOSE ARE ALL KEEPING ME PRETTY BUSY. BUT THANKS FOR READING! REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND MORE! PEACE OUT!


End file.
